right place,right time
by mymuselovesCJ
Summary: this is my way of just making Woody and Jordan get it together for a change...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything Crossing Jordan.Although in time I may create new characters.

**A/N:** This is my first fanfic ever,so please,bare with me. Im a J/W shipper and I just felt like toying with them using my own emotions...mwhahahaha...Haley & Beth,wherever you are,this ones for you.

**CHAPTER 1:_ THE CALM AFTER THE STORM_**

-To Jordan the past year and a half was a hurricane of emotions. It all started the day that Woody was shot in the line of duty,the moment in the hospital when his anger told her to 'screw her pity and leave'. Then there was the night at the Lucy Carver Inn when passion finally gave in to itself. The meaningless fling involving Lu Simmons and the tragedy that was JD Pollack. Within those spaces were a loss of childhood when she realized her father wasnt returning any time soon,a minute of motherhood to a young girl who was a reflection of herself,the bonds of friendship being tested by alcohol and the 'symptoms of malaria' that true love can bring. Now that the murder trial and corruption charges against Judge Gordon were ending,the true guilty party who had taken away her friend and lover JD and her freedom for months,Jordan could leave DC and return to Boston.She could go home.

-Home,where her friends would be waiting with their arms wide open. She knew they had worked so hard for this moment,even a few from the BPD had risked their necks for her...again.One in particular detective came to mind...Woodrow Hoyt. The name alone sent chills down Jordan's spine. This man was everything to her. To have spent even just one day without him was unbearable. The fact that Woody held her heart so tightly in his grasp was an even more terrifying feeling than losing her freedom and spending life in prison for a crime she didnt commit.

-She only had an hour before the plane would land and she wanted to try and catch a nap so she would be a little refreshed for the mob that was about to happen at the airport. The thought of who might be waiting for her when she arrived brought her into a peaceful daydream before falling into a light sleep. Maybe Garett would be there to lend a firm shoulder and some advice as how to start over after all that had happened recently. She had missed her 'bestest girlfriend.' Maybe he wouldnt mind letting her use a little vacation time. She had missed Lily telling Brandeau that she couldnt marry him. There would be alot of catching up to do on the new relationship with Bug. Nigel,now there would be a refreshing face to see. She actually wouldnt mind getting a big bear hug and a "how ya doing,luv?" He had done so much to help the police search in the right direction for the truth. There was one person though that she was really hoping to see. Jordan wouldnt admit it but she was a little nervous to see Woody again. Now that there wasnt really anything standing in the way of them getting together 'physically' there was a whole lot to discuss 'emotionally.' But this time she was gonna get it right,or at least try to get everything out in the open. She had learned from JDs death that opportunity only comes once in a lifetime.

-The sudden thump and screech from the brakes woke Jordan from her slumber. "_Well,I might as well prepare myself for the calm after the storm_" she mumbled to herself. With that said she grabbed her carry on and preceded down the aisle and off the plane. Waiting for her in the lobby was a person she didnt really expect to see for quite awhile...or at least someone she really didnt care to see for some time to come...Detective Simmons.

ok guys,give me your honest opinions...was this an ok chapter or what? i have3 other chapters done but id like to add in others comments...kind of give me an idea of what ya like with the other characters cause im mainly a J/W kind of gal,lol. i like angst but im a hopeless romantic,i really would love to see nigel get a relationship of his own...please R&R gang.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**Again,not an owner,just a dreamer... 

**CHAPTER 2: _FORGIVE AND FORGET_**

-Jordan wasn't too particularly upset to see Lu,which in turn suprised her more. She figured she'd feel livid at the sight of the blonde who not only tried her damndest to send her to prison but who had also stolen the love of her life. Setting her bag down with a heavy sigh,_ "To what do I owe the pleasure?" _Lu couldn't resist replying, _"Believe me,this isn't pleasurable."_ Jordan couldn't help but chuckle aloud while turning her lips into that famous smirk. _"Well,you were the one practically begging for them to burn me at the stake and now you are the first person I see at my welcoming commitee...what gives Lu?"_ At this statement the shrink/detective dropped her eyes to the ground and in a low voice answered, _"I'm here to apologize."_ Trying to keep her jaw from dropping to the floor Jordan quickly asked her to repeat herself. _"I'm here to say im sorry, Jordan...for everything.My jealousy over the bond that you and Woody share made me totally blind to the fact that you might actually be innocent in all that transpired.I let things get way out of hand between Woody and I to begin with and then I wanted people to see that I could be a good detective and things just started spiraling downwards.I'm sorry that I was unproffesional and I'm sorry thatI was so needy for a stable relationship that I took advantage of the situation and I'm sorry I tried to have you locked up for a murder that you had nothing to do with."_ This floored Jordan. No way was it going to be this easy. If this had been just a few years ago Jordan would've probably decked the bitch by now,but not these days. It seemed that she had lost so much time by holding on to grudges that she just didn't care about arguing anymore. _"Wow,I really wasnt expecting to see you this soon much less have you apologize right off the bat. I don't know what to say..."_ But before she could finish Lu stepped in. _"Jordan,I'm not looking to be best friends or anything,I'm not even sure if we could be friends at all,but I just wanted to go ahead and clear the air because I didn't want to drag on the uncomfortable silence and glares and comments and all the things that were about to happen because we both know we still have to work together."_ Jordan pondered on keeping the flow simple. Heck,she thought to herself,doing this now means I really don't have to wait for the 'impending conversation of doom' but I think it's best if I just make the poor girl sweat for awhile. Besides,shes not doing this for a more pleasant work environment,she's just trying to save face and possibly to patch things up with Woody. In true Cavanaugh style Jordan bent down and placed the strap of her bag on her shoulder. Then standing tall looked straight into the eyes of the other woman and replied with that famous smartass whit and smirky smile, _"Ya know Lu,it's been a rough 'flight' and although you've been 'home' for awhile I'm just now getting back,no thanks to your 'detective skills' and although I mildly appreciate your 'playing house' while I've been away,why don't you just let me sleep on your offer and then I'll show you how a real woman gets the job done. Have a nice day."_ And with that Jordan coolly strolled the few yards it took to get to the man who had shown up for her during this little fiasco.

-Garret couldn't help but duck his head with a slow shake and a smirk himself. It was good to have his Jordan back where she belonged. He hadnt realized just how much he had missed her until now. She still had the rhythm even after being gone so long_,"Too long",_he thought. _"Well,nice to see that we're making friends already." "Don't start with me Macy,you can be added to the shit list just as easily." _With a deep laugh and just as big of a hug Garret threw his arm around her shoulder and started leading her through the airport. _"Don't forget Cavanaugh that I'm still your boss and the only thing saving you from losing that wonderful job of yours is our endearing friendship."_ Continuing with the playful banter Jordan replied with a _"Gee,thanks for everything...boss."_ Grabbing the door and then walking out to the parking lot he flashed his trademark smile and a wink at her_,"You're welcome for everything...buddy."_

-Before settling into Macy's car Jordan couldn't help but peek back at a sullen Lu Simmons that was heading out herself. _"Ya know Gar,I may actually be able to forgive her one day,but it'll be a cold day in hell before I ever forget it"_ and with that they headed for destination 227 Pearle Street.

**A/N**:Iwas really tired at the timeI was doing this...let me know if it made any sense.I thought maybeI could have Jordan be the 'grownup' here and just say ok to the apology but then to me it sounded as if Lu was gonna be the better person cause she apologized first,and well,I just couldnt handle that.I hate the whole Lu concept but there had to be dramaI guess.so,just holla back guys...I'm off to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:** Same as usual,not an owner. Thanks for the reviews gang,I think we might be all suprised how this ends cause I'm just going where my muse takes me. Sorry if I made anyone blind last time,lol. I need all the help I can get. 

**CHAPTER 3:_ COFFEE AND SMALL TALK WITH FARMBOY CHARM ON THE SIDE_**

Garett was more than willing to give Jordan a month off. She had built up plenty of vacation time and although the circumstances were crappy it was about time she took some. Jordan never realized how much she missed coming home to that big,red, funky door. Expecting to see cobwebs and dust aboutsix inches deep,she slowly opened the door to reveal that her apartment was in excellent condition.

_"Wow,someone must really like me."_ Thinking that she was the only one there she was suprised when Lily exclaimed_,"Jordan,you're home!"_ Squeeling all the way from the bedroom across to the doorway to give her old pal a huge hug. _"It's so good to have you back,Jordan. The whole gang has missed you sooo much." _

Tossing her small bag to the side Jordan hugged her back. It felt good to have human contact again. Months of silent running had left her feeling alone and abandoned.Although she knew the latter wasnt true,her friends back home had been doing all they could to bring her back safely as a free woman_."God ,Lily,it feels good to be home.Have you been taking care of this place the whole time?"_,Jordan asked.

_"It's the least I could do,Jo. I hope you're not mad that I got your spare key from Woody. It's just that I felt useless not having the ability to find you or to help clear your name,so I kept up your apartment because I knew youd be coming back."_

It was at this moment that Jordan felt the tears starting to burn at her eyes. Lily was the sister that she never had. Even though there was no blood relation to anyone at the morgue they had all become a close knit family. _"No Lily.Why on Earth would I be mad at you for this?I appreciate it more than you know.It's one less thing I have to worry about doing and I can actually relax for the next month.Thank you so much."_ With that being said a tear slid down her cheek.

Reaching up and wiping it away Lily replied,_"Oh no,please don't cry.I don't think I could shed anymore tears for the things that have happened in the past few months.This is a happy time for us all having you back where you belong.Besides,I wasn't the only one who helped keep this place intact.You might want to thank Woody for helping.It did both of us some good just to be around 'you' even if you weren't really here." _

Jordan didn't know what to say to this_."I guess I'll have to give him an I.O.U. the next time I see him." _Lily smiled widely and giggled. _"Well,I guess I better head off to work.I just came by to make sure everything was in order for you."_

Jordan thanked her friend and asked right before she headed out the door_,"Hey Lily,if youre not busy after work,would you like to come by for some coffee and small talk?I'd like to kinda catch up on things so I don't feel so out of the loop."_

With another huge grin_,"I'd love to Jo.There's so much I can't wait to tell you about. Me and Bug are dating...oh, and Nigel has been acting weird so theres been alot of juicy gossip about Nigel having a new girlfriend,but hes keeping pretty hush-hush about it.Oh I just cant wait!"_ and with a squeel she was out the door and down the hallway.

_"Well,good to know there hasn't been too much change since I've been away"_Jordan thought and turned to make herself at home.

Making her way back to the bathroom she decided she deserved a long hot bubble bath_."Why not go all out and spoil myself"_.She lit some cinnamon scented candles and turned the radio on low.She figured some light rock would suit the mood she was in.Taking her clothes off and throwing them haphazardly into the hamper she pulled her long curls into a loose bun. Stepping into the tub a long low sigh escaped her lips_."Man,I've been needing this."_

It seemed as though,if just for a moment,this was her own little piece of heaven on earth.This was a different kind of alone time.She wasn't running or looking over her shoulder.There wasn't a reason to be secluded,she was home safe and she could do what she wanted when she wanted.With this as her last thought she had slowly drifted to sleep.

Falling asleep in the tub was not what she had planned.It was a little more relaxing than she figured it would be,but she hadn't even realized what happened until she heard someone calling out her name...from inside of her apartment. Before she could even think about getting out of the now cold water a figure appeared in the doorway of the bathroom

_"Hey Jordan,where...woah,woah,Im so sorry"_ was all that poor Woody could get out while stammering back out into the hallway.A still groggy Jordan asked_,"Geez Farmboy,you ever heard of knocking?"_

_"Well,I tried that and when you didn't answer after about,oh...10 minutes I figured you were either pissed at me for hanging out at your apartment while you were gone or trouble had found you again."_ Even though she was busy trying to dry off and throw on her bathrobe Jordan could tell that he had that famous dimpled smirk on his face. If there was anyone that could be as big a smartass as Jordan it was Woody.

_"So you just decided to let yourself in anyways,huh?"_,she asked sneaking up behing him and goosing him in the side.

Finding Jordan in a playful mood after all that had happened seemed a good sign in his eyes and so he continued to push forward. _"Well,we all know Jordan that trouble is your middle name and so I thought I'd just play it safe.Besides,we both know you can't resist my 'farmboy charm' and even if the first part were true and you were mad at me..."_ looking at her with those cool blue eyes while flashing that dimpled grin, _"you'd get over it."_

Jordan couldn't resist busting out with laughter.She could never resist that smile or those crisp blue eyes. With a playful smack on the arm, _"Ya,Lily told me what you guys had done and I just want to say thanks.At least someone was able to keep my plant alive.You may end up taking it home with you cause now that I'm back it'll probably revolt against me."_ It was Woody's turn to laugh now.Everyone knew that Jordan didn't possess a green thumb.

After about an hour of playful banter Woody thought it best that he finally head to work as well_."It really is good to have you back,Jo.I know it'll take some time to settle back into a routine but I like having you home where I...we know you are safe."_ On his way to the door he couldnt help but add_,"You sure can be a headache Cavanaugh."_

With a pretended hurt look Jordan couldn't help herself_,"Ya,I know...but you'll get over it."_ A smile and a kiss on the forehead later Woody was out the door and walking to the elevator.

_"Hey, Woods!"_

_"Ya, Jo?"_

_"I...O...U."_

_"Yes, Miss Cavanaugh,you owe me B..I...G"_ and with that the elevator doors closed.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** I've had all four chapters from the get-go so it's going to be interesting what you think of this one. I'm just doing what my muse tells me. She's smoking a cig while holding me at gun point while I type... 

**CHAPTER 4: _SECRETS AND SHADOWS_**

The first day back had turned out to be a pleasant one.She had simply lounged around the apartment for the most of it and in early afternoon decided to run down to the corner store for some groceries. It wouldn't take much to fill her fridge,just the simple necessities.

Stepping out into the last of the warm September air,Jordan closed her eyes and took a deep breath. There hadn't been much time in DC to look around at her surroundings. At least not the architectural point of view. She had been too busy running,hiding and searching in the shadows. It wasn't dark in Beantown,here she was engrossed in waves of sunshine. It made her feel alive for the first time in a long time. Never had she thought in her past that she'd even noticed the sounds and smells of Boston but deep down inside she'd known she had missed it.

As soon as she started to move forward she had barely opened her eyes when she heard_,"Sleepwalking again are we?"_ It made her jump a little but when she realized who was standing eye to eye with her she quickly relaxed. _"Stalking again are we?"_

In a thick British accent,_ "Ouch Jordan,that one hurt."_

_"You're a big boy Nige...you'll get over it"_ and with that escaping her lips she couldn't help but chuckle.It was another phrase that would go down as a 'Woodyism'_."So,what brings you by my humble abode?"_

_"Oh,I was just taking my lunch break and truth be told I just couldn't wait one more minute to see you."_ Jordan didn't catch on to the hidden meaning that was in those words.If she had she would have seen the train that was about to smack right into her

_"Ya know Nige,I couldn't wait to see you either. I just want to say thank you..."_ but before she finished_,"There's no need to thank me Jordan,it was nothing,I just wish I had been able to work faster.We...I mean... I really missed you..." _and before he could finish_,"I missed you guys,too.But please don't say it was nothing because it was very much something to me.It was, in truth, everything for me,Nige.I had everything to lose."_

_"No,Jo,I think you missed what I'm saying.I know this isn't the time or place for this,but for a brief moment in time I didn't think I'd get the chance to tell you at all. I missed you Jordan.I missed you.God knows you've been my best friend and co-worker for years,but damnit Cavanaugh,I can't live without you another day."_

Nervous for what was coming next_,"Nige,I don't know what to say..."_

_"You don't have to say anything,luv,just listen."_ With that he had her full attention_."I'm saying to you,right now,that I've cared about you for a long time.I've stood back in the shadows guarding this little secret 'til I can't hide it from the world any longer." _

Jordan had not seen it coming and when the realization of the words hit she felt frightened.Seeing this in her eyes Nigel cupped her face in his hands and continued_."I'm telling you this because I need to, not to frighten you away or to confuse you.No matter what I'll always be there for you.If just as a friend or whatever you need.I just had to tell you whats been in my heart."_

Jordan had never noticed it before but all of a sudden she felt a warm,safe feeling with him.She didn't know what this meant but she had known somewhere down inside her gut that this had never been a secret just for Nigel. She too had pondered on this idea once before.Not that she thought she was in love with him but that there was potential there_."Nigel,I really need time to take this all in.I mean,wow..."_

_"Jordan,I'm not looking for a commitment...well,maybe a little,but..."_ A small smile appeared on both of their faces. _"I'm not pushing for one.I just want to throw my name into the hat 'for the next dance'."_

Taking one of Nigel's hands and placing her own within it Jordan made a sigh of relief. _"I'm not sure if I'm in a dancing mood right now Nige,but how about taking a walk with me.Seems we have a lot to catch up on."_

Jordan placed a calming kiss upon Nigel's cheek and leading him down the sidewalk he replied_,"Wherever you lead Jordan,I will follow."_ And with that they took off all the while Jordan thinking to herself_,"Boy, do Lily and I have alot to talk about now."_

A/N:well,i hadnt planned on nigel getting so carried away but for some reason he seemed to be my hero today.i was gonna let woody bump into her but...woodys patient right mwhahahaha...thats for my nigel loving beantown babes,lol.tell me if ya like it...or not...


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews. Hope this covers some of the 'physicalness' that you've asked for,lol.

**Chapter 5: _Confessions part 1_**

Jordan entered her apartment and set the bags of groceries down and practically ran to the phone. She quickly dialed Lily at the morgue. "Hey, Lil'..."

Hearing the fact that she was trying to catch her breath, "Hey,Jordan.Is anything wrong?"

"No,actually I just called to see what time you thought you might be coming by."

Sensing that something was up Lily replied,"Well,I get off in about an hour.I can come straight there if you like."

Jordan not wanting to give too much away just yet,"Sure,that'll be great. I feel like making lasagna tonight.Maybe have some garlic bread and a salad with it.Then after dinner we can finish off this bottle of wine I've been holding onto.Sound like a plan?"

Lily agreed and they both ended the phone call. Jordan couldn't help but smile at the thought of how interesting this night was going to become.Lily had no idea who else had been invited to dinner.Even though she needed it,girl talk would have to wait tonight.

The table had been set with only flowers and candles.Dinner was staying warm in the oven.Jordan had just put the bottle of wine in an ice bucket when a knock came at her door. Glancing at the clock she knew it wasn't Lily.Peeping through the little hole in the door she smiled for two of her guests had arrived."Hey,guys!Right on time."

"Jordan,it's good to have you home."Bug had actually been suprised to hear from Jordan her first day back.He figured she could use the time to 'regroup' but it also came as a sign that now was the time to put his own plan into motion. Jordan readily agreed to help.

"Good to see you too,Bug.Hey,what better way to say thanks to your buds for saving your ass?Dinner and booze."They both hugged and shared a chuckle.

While entering the apartment Bug added,"I'm hoping that while you were away you had a little time to work on your cooking skills."

"I think I did an okay job.Besides,if it kills you, I know of some really good places to hide a body." Both laughed and Bug handed her a rather large bottle of irish whiskey. "Wow,what's this for?"

"You said you'd take care of dinner and I just thought I'd add to the booze part.Besides, we both might need something strong to get through this night." She smirked and said,"You say it like it's a bad thing." Then she turned to greet her other guest.

Nigel had taken the whole scene in. It was nice to have Bug more open and honest and carefree,rolling with the punches and enjoying life.He had always wanted the best for his 'closest mate' and tonight he might get that wish. But here in front of him now was the woman who held his heart in the palm of his hand. He knew better than to hope but he just couldn't help himself.

"Hi,Nige.You going to come in or what?" The walk they had earlier that evening gave them some time to air things out. She knew how Nigel felt but she had to admit to him that she wasn't done grieving for JD and that she wasn't over Woody.

"Uh,yes luv,just noting how good it is to have that Cavanaugh whit back in Boston."

Jordan didn't want to give him false hope but she couldn't help but feel something for him. He had been more than a friend,more than a brother.But what exactly.

The three of them chatted until they heard another knock at the door."This must be our victim now,"she joked as she went to answer it.

"Ha,ha,Jordan.That doesn't envoke confidence ya know."

Nigel pipped up,"Be brave,mate. The stars aren't blind."

Bug couldn't believe that he would pick now of all moments to continue their little game of music montage but yet couldn't himself resist."Yes,'Paris Hilton', the stars are blind."

"Well now.My little evil genius partner has been doing some research."

The bickering quickly ended though when through the door came Lily. She hadn't been paying attention to who was in the apartment already but instead to the person she had bumped into in the elevator. "Hey,Jo,guess who I...woah,I didn't realize we were having a party."

At first she seemed a little down that she wouldn't be having Jordan to herself for a little girl talk but when she saw Bug it quickly didn't matter.Jordan knew this and felt like things would end perfectly tonight.

"Suprise!The gang's all here!Come on in and sit for a spell.Nigel,take her coat would ya."

"Oh,sure luv."

Jordan took this moment to stick her head out the door and into the hallway.Garett had told her that he was on call and couldn't make it but to tell him how it went afterwards. Thinking that maybe he had decided to sneak out afterall,"Hey,you made it!" Only to find that the man leaning against the wall was not Dr.Macy.

Her heart skipped a beat. "Hey,Woody.What's up?"

Woody had thought that Jordan would want to be alone on her first night back.She might even possibly be asleep he had thought but he really wanted to see her. "I just thought I'd come by and see how you were doing but it seems like you're doing okay so...I'll just head out."

He turned around and started to leave when it occured to her that she hadn't even thought to invite Woody."Hey,Woods,if you're not doing anything...would you like to stay for dinner?"

Not really knowing why it even made its way out of his mouth,"No thanks,Jordan.I never did like being an afterthought."

This might as well have been a smack across the face for her. She had innocently hurt his feelings in her rush to make tonight special for her friends and now he was gonna try and make her pay for it.

"Don't go there,farmboy.I'm sorry that I didn't invite you to begin with but all of this was really last minute.Bug had waited 'til I got back to propse to Lily so that all of the 'family' would be together.I didn't figure it was necessary to have him wait any longer so we planned on suprising her over dinner. Can you understand that?"

Feeling more like an ass now than to begin with he apologized."I don't know where that came from,Jo.I'm sorry.I should've called you first.I just really need...I just...I need...I..." Jordan thought she had it figured out what he was trying to say.The same thing he had been saying for years.

But before she could even reply Woody gently pulled her towards him and said deeply," I need you" and with that he kissed her passionately for several long minutes. When he felt he had gotten his point across he released her to find her speechless. A handful of seconds passed before Jordan asked,"So,does that mean you'll be staying for dinner afterall?"

"Well,since you've twisted my arm..."

"I must admit Hoyt that there are times when you can be just as complicating..."

"I know some things have changed Jo,but others haven't.I still care for you deeply but this time it's going to be all up to you...if you want it...come and get it" and with that Woody mischeviously grinned and kissed Jordan on the cheek as he made his way into her apartment.

Shaking her head she couldn't help but silently thank Bug for the bottle of whiskey,"Bring it on!" she said as she closed the door behind her...


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Same 

**A/N:** I hope everyone is enjoying this. I'm a J/W shipper but when I'm sleeping my muse likes to toy with Nigel. I think she likes to remind me of my own heartache. I think we are getting ready to have a smackdown, lol. **p.s.** If I got the title wrong to the song that's mentioned here,please correct me. Thanks

**Chapter 6: _Confessions part 2_**

Dinner had gone well.Everyone was impressed that Jordan really wasn't that bad of a cook. The women cleaned the table off and turned on the dishwasher. It had been an early birthday gift from Woody who thought that no woman should be without one.Jordan couldn't help but think to herself if he wasn't trying to slowly warm her up to the idea of being a little housewife. _'Ya,_ she thought, _like that will ever happen.'_

When they returned to the living room Nigel talked everyone into a little game of truth or dare. Booze included. Which had actually been the plan all along. There was a theory that intoxication bore the truth and tonight there would be enough revealed for a small novel. With drinks in everyones hands Nigel called_,"Let the game begin! Jordan,you go first,luv."_

_"Okay...Woody...truth or dare?"_ Jordan loved to make Hoyt squirm in the hotseat.

_"Truth,of course."_ Woody never really liked this game and hoped that she would be gentle on him.

_"We all know that you are a huge Kinks fan.Just how far would you go to get tickets to this months concert?"_

Having forgotten that the band was coming due to Jordan's return home_,"Why?Do you have some?"_

Laughing at his boyish enthusiasm_ ,"Maybe...just answer the question."_

_"Well,"_ not having to ponder too long_,"I guess I'd run butt naked down the street and into the precinct screaming, 'The Kinks are coming!The Kinks are coming!"_

All busted into laughter at the thought of this. Except Jordan. She had remembered what it was like to be up against that naked body of his and how much she was looking forward to being able to take her time the next opportunity she got with it.

_"Lily,truth or dare?"_

Surprised she responded_,"Truth?Ya,I guess I'll take that."_

Woody just couldn't resist_ ,"How was sex with Brandeau?"_

Almost spitting her wine across the room_,"Uh,is it too late to take dare?I mean...I don't wanna...that's too personal."_

Nigel coming to her rescue_ ,"What do you say Woodrow,should we let the poor girl off the hook this time?"_

Giggling_,"Ya,I think we can settle for a dare at this point.Sorry,Lily,I think we were just curious about Jeffreys 'little' problem."_

Bug tried his best to turn a deaf ear to this conversation. He really didn't want to imagine the woman he wanted to spend his life with having 'relations' with anyone else,especially Brandeau. He had heard the rumors of his erectile dysfunction and didn't care to have it elaborated. That and he didn't want the added pressure,he was in fact still a virgin,something that lately had bothered him.

Lily gave in anyways,relieved to finally be able to share with someone_,"Alright,forget it...what you heard was true.There were 'problems' with the plumbing and no,there wasn't much sex. What was there was..."_ not expecting to laugh so hard_,"...I'm sorry. It was just terrible."_

Jordan couldn't hold it in either. She hadn't realized what she had missed but seeing the expression on Lily's face as she told this was priceless._ "I really didn't need a visual Lil'."__Still laughing ,"Sorry,Jo. Don't blame me,blame Woody. He's the sicko that asked the question."_

Jordan turned to him with a puzzled look as if to say_,'Ya,he did.'_

_"Hey,don't look at me that way. I wasn't the only one that had ever thought that and besides, I didn't ask for a play by play."_

Bug finally spoke up_ ,"Ya,neither did I."_

Seeing that he was still a little jealous over Jeffrey,Lily leaned over and kissed him on the cheek_,"I'm sorry Bug. It is just a game ya know,am I forgiven?"  
_Never being able to stay mad at her for long and especially not for something so simple he simply blushed and nodded his head.

Looking directly at Nigel she asked_,"Okay,truth or dare,mate?"_

Taking a shot from the whiskey that Bug had brought he quickly replied_,"Truth,luv."_

_"Who is this mysterious girl that's got your head in la-la land?"_

This turned out to be an uncomfortable moment for the Brit. He could tell the truth and see if it helped his cause or he could simply fake it and get away with it for now knowing that at least Jordan knew the truth. He decided in Woody's presence it was best to fake it...for now.

_"Well,uh...her name's Marie...she's a beautiful,intelligent,charming woman who's career orientated and has a huge,and I do mean huge, go-get-'em attitude. Hopefully you guys will get to meet her soon."_

Everyone nodded in amazement that Nigel even spoke of this woman. Usually he didn't care to divulge such information. Unfortunately it was because he figured most of the time it wouldn't work out anyways. He was a crazy chic magnet,literally.

Lily replied_,"Wow,Nige,congrats I think. You know we all hope it works out and that we can't wait to meet her."_

All agreed but there was something that Woody saw as Nigel described this woman all the while looking at Jordan as he did so. He knew that look because it was the same one he himself had for her. He saw Jordan was a bit fidgety as well. Quietly he leaned over and asked,"_Marie,huh? Sounds like someone we know."_

Jordan knew that Woody's instincts were never wrong. Maybe a little slow at times which is what she had been hoping for now but no such luck. _"Hey,it's a small world,farmboy...Marie is my middle name,ya know,right next to 'Trouble'."_

Feeling silly that he possibly jumped the gun he gave her a grin and a wink. She accepted by squeezing his hand. Thinking to herself_,'Maybe trouble is my middle name. It just seems to find me.'_

Nigel knew this was going to be a short game so he quickly asked Jordan,"_Truth or dare?"_

_"I say...what the hell,dare."_

_"Well now,hmmm...let me think. Alright, how about you give ol' Buggles here one of those famous Cavanaugh lap dances?"_

Lily giggled and Bug panicked. _"What did you say?"_

Jordan stood and went to the other end of the couch. _"A little mood music if ya please, Nige."_

_"Yes, ma'am."_ Nigel turned on the radio and the song that just happened to be playing was 'My Humps' by The Blackeyed Peas.

Rolling her eyes and smiling_,"Great! Oh well,you ready for this?"_

Bug didn't answer he just sat there trying not to show everyone that deep down inside he was really freaking out.

Jordan ran her hands through her hair,bent down,turned around,licked her lips,and shook her booty for several minutes. She was rather enjoying this and Nigel and Woody were too. Both were clapping her on and jokingly putting dollar bills into the waistband of her jeans. Bug had a smug grin on his face and wasn't paying much attention to anyone other than Jordan cutting loose.

Lily was okay with it at first. Then seeing the look on Bug's face_,"Okay Jordan,I think that's enough." _She hadn't heard her friend over the music. _"Jordan!"_

This time she heard her and not thinking that Lily might be getting a little jealous she simply replied_,"Come on Lily,live a little."_

It was in that moment that the ugly green monster showed it's little head. _"Fine! How do you like this?" _She proceeded to walk over to Woody and plant a kiss smack on the lips. Not one shared between friends either.

Jordan quickly stopped what she was doing and Nigel turned the music off. All three were standing there with their jaws to the floor. Lily pulled away and suddenly realized how much she had overreacted_."Oh Woody,I'm so sorry."_

Before she could finish_,"It's okay, Lily.Totally understandable,but..."_ he pointed to the rest of the gang who were watching.

_"Jordan,Bug,I...I don't know what came over me.I'm sorry.I've ruined this whole night."_ She tried fighting back the tears.

Jordan simply laughed_."It's okay Lily. It happens to the best of us."_ Seizing the opportunity_,"Hey, Bug...truth or dare?"_

Lily was dumbfounded that she had blown off what had just happened. Bug knew exactly what she was up to. Bravely_,"Dare."_

_"I dare you to tell Lily the truth as to why we are all here tonight."_Lily was starting to feel scared._ "Wha..what's going on?"_

Getting down on one knee Bug told Lily how much and how long he had loved her. He was willing to do anything to have her as his wife and she was more than happy to except. The plan had come together nicely and it seemed as if things were finally falling into place. Everyone celebrated and Bug had told Lily to never go kissing Hoyt again. A couple of hours passed and then Nigel,Bug and Lily decided it was time to head home.

_"Thanks Jordan for helping me work all of this out."_

_"Not a problem,Buggles. Just a little payback for what you've done for me. Besides, you and Lily are perfect for each other and it's about time you two figured it out."_

The newly engaged couple hugged the host and thanked her a million times before heading out,followed by Nigel.

_"I just love it when a plan has a happy ending. We do work good together don't we?"_

_"Yes,Nige'. We do."_

_"Well,I guess I'll be going,too. If you need anything just call me,okay?"_

With a kiss on the cheek_,"You know I will. Be careful on that bike,you scare me sometimes."_

Jokingly,_ "Yes...'Marie', my luv,I'll be careful and I'll go straight home." _Nigel winked and flashed his handsome smile.

Jordan blushed,"_Your secret is safe with me. Now get outta here."_

She shut the door and leaned against it with her eyes closed. Forgetting for a moment that Woody was still there._ "Thank God that's over."_

_  
_Woody just smiled and said_,"Actually,the night's just beginning..."_

**A/N**: R&R cause I was half asleep during this chapter and I let my fingers fly while my brain just sat there,lol. Plus,for those of you who live in the country, I've been attacked by angry chiggers and I'm debating cutting my foot off due to the fact that I've already scratched most of it off...ARGH! I promise that the next chapter is more intimate so ya better watch out...mwhahahaa...okay,gotta go,it's 6am.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Same

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews gang,makes a girl feel good. I've been debating on just how far to take this chapter. I'm not sure they have a rating for what I could do between these two...mwhahaha...'it may get hot in here and they will be taking off all their clothes.' p.s. I had to tie my muse up for this so if ya hear a muffled groan it's just me smacking her upside the head. She's not been helping and neither has the lack of 'nooky' in my own marital world. Enjoy!

Chapter 7: Bedroom Affairs

Jordan felt nervous. Very nervous. They had already shared an intimate moment,albeit they were very intoxicated. 'Who says it's going that far,Cavanaugh?', she thought to herself.

Woody brought her back from thought, "Jo,you know you can come sit next to me. I won't bite..." while flashing those dimples, "well..."

"Believe me,Farmboy...I won't ever ask ya to." Woody shook his head. Little did he know that she was the one that liked to do all the biting.

Sitting down on the couch next to him she cuddled closer and placed her head on his shoulder. "Well,it's been a long interesting day hasn't it?"

He simply replied,"Sure has."

"I'm glad those two finally get there chance at happiness. They deserve it. They both have huge hearts."

Woody nodded in agreement.

Jordan noticed his sudden silence. "Is there something wrong,Woody?"

He took a minute in answering her,lost in his own thoughts. Finally, "When do we get our chance,Jordan?"

She expected this but she just didn't expect it to be this soon. She figured she would just play dumb, "What do ya mean?"

He wasn't buying it, "You know what I mean,Jo. We've been dancing around for years,both fighting our own personal demons,and when we get close to getting on the same page something always happens. When does it finally work for us?"

Jordan sighed, 'When does it work for us?' She didn't answer,instead she sat there with her head on his shoulder. This was one of the things she had missed the most about spending time with Woody,just being together. No pressure,just being. She knew that he would always want more and so would she. But was it worth taking that chance...again? Laying out those three little words on the table just to have him knock the table over...again?

After about half an hour Woody had stood all the silence he could handle. "I guess I better get going. I'm sure you're probably exausted from your first day back. It has been kind of eventful." He started to rise from his spot on the couch but Jordan quickly grabbed his arm.

"Woody?"

Looking down at her with those caring blue eyes, "Ya,Jordan?"

"Didn't you say you were taking the day off tomorrow?"

Surprised by this question, "Yes.Why?Is there something you need?"

It was now or never. The time had come to turn that literal page and see where the story decided to take them. She stood up next to him,looking him in the eyes and taking a deep breath she answered, "Yes. I...I need you."

With that she leaned forward and kissed him. It was slow and gentle at first,but only for a few seconds then it turned deeper. They both let hungry growls escape their lips as they leaned into each other. After a few minutes he pulled her just half an arms length away. She was worried.

His mind was racing. "Jo,before this goes any further...I...I have to know this is what you really want."

Her fears quickly relieved, "Yes,Woods. This is what I really want. This is what I've always wanted." Leaning back into him, "Would you stay the night with me?"

He coolly looked at her and said, "No."

This had not been the answer she thought she would get,especially from him. She felt a sting of tears but she refused to shed them.

Suddenly he smiled and taking her by surprise, "I'll stay every night with you." And with that he wrapped his arms around her,pulled her close against him and resumed kissing her passionately.

There were only a few minutes of this before they had slid down to the couch. Both of them half on and half off. Woody nibbled on Jordan's ear and slowly started kissing her down her kneck. She let out a slight moan and he was eagerly aroused. The shaft in his pants had quickly grown hard and she could feel it against her leg. He continued kissing and licking down to her belly button and back up to her breasts. By this point she was very aroused herself.

Almost in a whisper, "Woody?"

All she got was a, "Mmmm?" He wasn't about to finish what he started.

"Wouldn't it be more comfortable in the bedroom?"

He stopped long enough to answer, "It probably would be wouldn't it?" He stood and catching her off guard he quickly bent back down scooping her up and carrying her towards her room.

Blushing, "I could've walked ya know?"

Proudly and honestly, "I think,Miss Cavanaugh,that we should do it right this time."

Placing her down so she could sit on the edge of the bed, "I have to admit that the moonshine kinda blurred things so I want tonight to be very rememberable..." dimples in place and a sparkle in the eyes, "...for both of us."

This was the man she knew. Not the angry cop that she had dealt with for most of the year. The passion was still there. It had always been,just covered by other emotions fighting for his attention. There was always one constant in his life to keep him,for the most part,in control...her. This knowledge is what intoxicated her now. It added fuel to the fires of desire and right now she needed him. It wasn't only about her love for him, but for a split second she had thought of JD and the sadness in that thought had made her want Woody more. She needed to know that he was really there with her.

Woody had taken off her blouse and bra and gently laid her down against the bed. He stood for a moment and without thinking simply ripped his shirt from his chest.

Jordan responded with a, "Grrrr..."

He blushed but continued to unbutton his pants. When done with his own he slowly pulled her jeans down to the floor.

She saw the physical scar he carried from his run in with Wayne Riggs. She had to close her eyes for a moment because the thought of how close she had come to losing him was too much to bare. He sensed this and gently placed his body on top of hers. The sudden warmth brought her back to the present.

"I know,Jo. I know what you're thinking, but I'm here.." taking her hand and running it along his scar, "..in the flesh." Trying to take the seriousness out of the moment he added, "So, you better take advantage of it while ya can."

She laughed and placing her hand behind his head pulled him down for a kiss. "Oh,I plan on doing just that."

"Jo,I know how much the 'gang' has always rooted for us but can we keep our bedroom affairs to the two of us?"

Not sure of what that request was to mean and not cutting him any slack, "Why,Hoyt,are you ashamed of us?"

He grinned playfully, "No,ma'am! I'll shout it to the world that Jordan Cavanaugh is finally mine but...I just don't think I could handle Nigel's banter."

"Ahh,I got it. Agreed." She thought to herself, 'I don't even want to think about Nigel's reaction right now.'

"Well,now. If you don't mind I'd like to continue..." With that he reached down with one hand and pulled off her panties.

Excitedly, "Oh my,please do." It wasn't long before both were totally naked and under the sheets.

Rolling around the bed had made both of them sticky and sweaty. Hot flesh pressed hard against flesh and with a desire to never seperate. Jordan had never felt so explored or admired. The feeling was intense yet he was being gentle. It was the same for Woody. She had been all over him from head to toe while stopping for awhile somewhere in the middle.

As Woody was close to climaxing,in a deep voice, "Jordan, what do you want me to do?"

Not understanding what he meant, "Just keep going." Throwing her legs around his waist and thrusting in rhythm with him, "We'll do it together."

Having no time at all to explain himself, "Jordan...I meant...oh,god,Jordan..."

"Ohhh...Woody..." and when the first wave hit her the words came, "...I love you!"

Taken aback by what she had just said he forgot what he had been trying to tell her. As he released himself to her physically he also let go emotionally,bending down to kiss her he whispered, "I love you,too." And he collapsed.

They said nothing more the rest of the night. There was nothing else to be said. She had rolled over on her side and he followed. He snuggled up behind her and wrapped an arm over her and that is the way they both fell asleep until morning.

The sunlight poured over Jordan's face and slowly the warmth awoke her. She felt a slight chill and wondered if Woody had rolled away from her in the night. When she threw a hand over to investigate and found the bed was empty except for her she panicked. "Woods?"

No answer.

'No way this could be happening. Not again', she thought.

She went to the bathroom,no Woody,and threw on her bathrobe. Taking a quick glance about the apartment she realized there was no evidence of him ever being there.

"I know I didn't imagine the whole thing."

Then reality set in. She had given herself to him and laid those three little words down on the table again. But this time he didn't turn the table over he simply had just turned and walked away.

She fell onto the couch and began sobbing, "What is wrong with me? What did I do wrong in a previous life?"

Before she got too carried away the phone rang. She tried to compose herself while answering, "Cavanaugh..."

TO BE CONTINUED...

A/N: Sorry guys to have to do this,but had to throw the angst in there somewhere. Plus,I won't be updating until after the weekend... :) ...and I will be returning with drama. Luckily I didn't have to beat O'Riley too hard in order to get this done. She actually fed me food for thought...lol,R&R people. 


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** _I know it's not a big deal but I'm a perfectionist...I was told 'rememberable' was not a word. There was a reason for using that term,their first encounter was memorable but having being drunk all details were not retained. Therefore,being sober this encounter will be rememberable (adjective). Merriam-Webster Dictionary. I agree that it didn't sound right but it was something I could hear coming out of Woody's mouth,lol. Time for the angst to begin,mwhahahaha..._

Previously...She fell onto the couch and began sobbing, "What is wrong with me? What did I do wrong in a previous life?"

Before she got too carried away the phone rang. She tried to compose herself while answering, "Cavanaugh..."

**Chapter 8: _Eight Forty-Five_**

"I didn't wake you,did I?"

"Woody?"

"Ya,were you expecting someone else?"

Jordan wasn't sure of what was going on but she knew that he had a lot of explaining to do, "Honestly,I guess I wasn't expecting to hear from you...especially since you just up and left this morning."

He could tell she was upset...very upset, "Honey,what's wrong? I wanted to surprise you by running out and getting breakfast. You were sleeping so well and I didn't have the heart to wake you. I would've pulled it off but... I left the spare key."

She felt like an idiot for carrying on the way she had,but she had also been given good reason. It seemed a pattern of late that she would agree to his advances only for him to retreat. Finally,it seems,that he was willing to meet her halfway.

"Oh,well...where are you?"

"I'm pretty close to ya." He slightly chuckled.

"Just down the block close or...", she didn't finish.

"Try already at the door close. May I come in? I have a peace offering."

She knew he was grinning. Opening the door, "Peace offering? Who said I was even upset you were gone?"

Woody let out a slight laugh, "Ha! I could tell it in your tone,Jordan. I know you now like I know the back of my hand."

As he set the bags of food down on the counter she slid up behind him and as he turned around she wrapped her arms around his kneck, "Yes,Woody,you sure do." Then she kissed him.

"Well,now. A man could get used to this. Better watch out,Cavanaugh,you'll have me so spoiled I'll never leave."

"I never said I wanted you to leave. Besides, you had planned on breakfast in bed it seems like. Who's the one really getting spoiled here?" She placed her head on his shoulder.

He pulled her closer, "I can't believe you just said that. Is it possible that we just took two steps forward into a relationship?"

Stunned of the term he had just used, "Wow,I guess so. Usually one of us takes two steps back and then runs screaming..." She looked up to see if she got a reaction.

Not moving other than to crack a smile, "Just remember who took the first steps and then who did the running." It was his turn to gauge a reaction.

She simply stated, "I know,I know...but you also did your fair share of running,Hoyt."

He nodded, "Well,enough of that..." pulling her away, "let's eat so we can rebuild our strength. You're gonna need it for round two." He winked at her.

Grabbing a bag and pulling out the plastic utensils, "Round two?"

"Oh ya,I've got so much pent-up frustration towards you Jo..."

She blushed and slightly grinned at his comment. The feeling had been mutual. Just being in his presence sent chills through her body.

They finished setting the table and sat down for a lovely breakfast. Woody had gone all out and bought a little something of everything. They took turns feeding each other while they shared giggles.

Jordan,feeling stuffed, " I don't think I could take another bite. This was excellent,Woods."

Pulling himself back from the table and breathing a deep sigh, "I have to agree with ya,sweetie. I didn't realize I had worked up such an appetite." He took her hand in his and kissed the back of it.

Smiling and then standing, "I'll clean the table since you were kind enough to feed me this morning." As she was just about finished she asked, "So,what are the plans for the rest of the day?"

He leaned back in the chair with his hands laced behind his head, "I really didn't have any plans for today,except for coming to see you. We both know how that went."

She had been standing next to him when he reached over and pulled her down onto his lap. She giggled like a school girl as he then pulled her tight and started playfully biting at her neck.

"Okay,okay,stop that. It tickles! Let me go!"

He obliged, "Alright. So...what do you feel like doing then? It's only eight forty-five. There's only one thing I need to do but I thought I'd do it around lunchtime."

Before she had time to ask him what it was he needed to do his phone rang.

"Hoyt." A slight pause. "Oh,hi,Lu."

This caused Jordan to raise an eyebrow and she tried hard not to eavesdrop but she couldn't help herself. _'Of all the people that had to call him this morning it had to be her.' _She was trying to keep calm but Lu Simmons wasn't one of her favorite people.

"Ya,I was in a hurry last night,guess I locked my door without thinking. Seely knew I was off today so he called earlier to inform me you guys needed those files." Woody just rolled his eyes and shrugged his arms in annoyance.

Jordan just smiled and got up to refill her coffee cup. _'Lu just had to find an excuse to call,didn't she?'_ She came back to the table this time taking a chair next to him.

"I'll be there around noon,okay?"

Apparently this wasn't good enough because Lu asked if he could come in now.

"No,I'm afraid now isn't a good time,Lu. I'm busy."

This got Jordan's attention. What exactly would he tell her?

He knew this would amuse both women, "Well,actually,I'm having breakfast..." he looked directly at Jordan and winked, "with Jordan at her apartment."

She had to turn around so that Lu wouldn't hear her laughing. She thought to herself, _'Well,now. I guess that makes it official.'_

Before she could catch the end of their conversation her own phone rang. Taking it to the living room while answering, "Cavanaugh."

There was a moment of silence as she listened to what Garett had to say. It wasn't very good news.

"Are you sure it's him?"

By this time Woody had ended his call and came over to where she stood. By the look on her face it was serious.

"Yes,I'll be there as soon I can. Tell him I'm coming." With that she hung up the phone.

"What is it,Jordan? Where are you going?"

"That was Garett. Apparently Nigel was in an accident last night. A hit and run. He's been in and out of consciousness and he's asking for me. I have to go." She grabbed her bag and coat and was quickly out the door.

"Hold on,I'll drive", he was right on her heels all the way to his car.

All the way to the hospital her mind was filled with questions and worry. She knew how Nigel felt about her and that's why he was asking for her now. _'How in the world do I explain to him that Woody and I are together? How bad is his condition? Would he fight to get better knowing thatI would never be his?'_

"Jordan, we're here..."

She snapped from thought and jumped out of the car. "Woody,would you mind if I went to see him alone?"

He didn't hesitate, "I'll be in the waiting room with the rest of the gang."

She took off to find Nigel.

He thought to himself, _'Great,I think we're finally making headway and this happens. Jordan will never be mine. If Nigel is as bad off as they say she will never leave his side. Not after all the things he's done for her.'_

He walked into the hospital and searched for the rest of their friends. It would be a long day of waiting.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**: _No ownership_

**A/N:** _Thanks for the reviews and sorry for the wait! 2kool4school is my inspiration...keep the hits coming!_

**Previously...**

"Jordan, we're here..."

She snapped from thought and jumped out of the car. "Woody,would you mind if I went to see him alone?"

He didn't hesitate, "I'll be in the waiting room with the rest of the gang."

She took off to find Nigel.

He thought to himself, 'Great,I think we're finally making headway and this happens. Jordan will never be mine. If Nigel is as bad off as they say she will never leave his side. Not after all the things he's done for her.'

He walked into the hospital and searched for the rest of their friends. It would be a long day of waiting.

-  
**CHAPTER 9**: **_So Alone_**

The nurse quickly guided Jordan to Nigel's room. She informed her that he would look worse than he really was. He had already been through surgery to repair his severly broken right arm and leg. Recovery probably wouldn't be that bad.

Amazed by the way he was acting the nurse added, "For someone that's been through what this man has been through,he sure is full of sunshine. What do you feed this guy?"

Jordan had been observing the patient all this time and couldn't herself believe,even for Nigel,that he was so alert and trying his best to entertain the nurses tending to his wounds.

As the head nurse turned to walk away Jordan jokingly said, "Looks like someone ate their Wheaties and had their coffee,too."

The woman only laughed as she walked up the hallway. Jordan entered the room. It was then that Nigel caught sight of her.

"Please,ladies,don't make such a fuss over me. That's my girl there. I think she can handle the rest." He looked tired and she could tell he was putting up his bravest front.

The young interns giggled and gathered their things. Quickly they were out the door but not before they had managed to toss Jordan jealous glances.

"Wow,you sure bounce back nicely." Thinking about how she put it seeing as how he had just given her one of those famous 'really?' looks, "Geez,Nige'. I didn't mean it like that. Pardon the pun."

"Already forgiven,luv'. I'm just glad you made it. Everyone was worried for a bit,myself included..." He looked to see if she caught the humor in that and she had.

"Not funny,Townsend! You had me worried sick and now look at you. Except for the fact that half of you is hanging from the ceiling...you don't look hurt to me at all."

He finally felt like he could relax now. Jordan was by his side and if anything were seriously wrong she would tell him about it. This was his sign that he could open up all the way to her.

"Jordan" was all he managed to get out before the sobs came.

She sat on the edge of the bed and gathered him to her chest. She was rubbing her hand up and down his back and trying to comfort him without moving him too much. "It's okay,Nigel. I'm right here. You can let it all out."

"I was scared. I felt so alone...god...so alone!"

"You're not alone now. We are all here for you. You're gonna be okay."

"No,I meant when the accident happened." He didn't move,just laid there with his head on her chest,crying.

Surprised,she pushed forward. Apparently this was something he needed to get off of his mind. "Alright,tell me."

"I was totally focused on the road. I was just starting to feel the alcohol but I was only a block away from home. I wasn't worried about a thing."

She felt him tense up as he continued. "Then out of nowhere this car came from the side. I didn't even have time to think about a reaction. I just thought about you and all my friends and all the things I might not get to do. Laying there on the pavement,so cold,so quiet,so alone. I could just imagine myself already on a metal table in the morgue."

She cringed at the thought. "It had to have been terrifying for those moments,Nige',but you're safe now. You are surrounded by so much love." With that she leaned over and kissed his forehead.

It was at this time that all the morgue gang had come to check on Nigel. As they all stood around asking if he were ok Jordan took the distraction and crept around to see if Woody were waiting outside. She looked at him nervously to see if there was a reaction to what he just walked in on.

"Whew!" she pretended to wipe sweat away from her brow.

Woody just kept his gaze forward and agreed. "Ya,I heard it could've been a whole lot worse. Glad he's okay." He ducked his head in shame. He shouldn't be feeling this way towards Nigel. So much jealousy building. He knew they shared a deep friendship.

"Well,I'm sure recovery won't be fun but at least he's still here. We can all help him with that." She could tell he wasn't angry with her. He was fighting a demon within and only he could defeat it. She understood that from her own feelings. Lu Simmons had created that demon for her.

"Look,I gotta run to the station and get a few things settled. You just want me to pick you up from here when I'm done or...I mean...you wanna go with me or stay with Nigel?"

She caught the hidden meaning in that question and couldn't help but feel guilty. Again she had failed to keep things simple. She had,in a way, played with their heart strings without meaning to. A simple answer came to her in quick thought.

"I think I'll stay here and visit with Nigel for a bit. The accident hit him harder than he thought,_'again with the puns',_and I just want to make sure he's settled." She had placed her hand on his arm by this point.

Woody's jealousy now peaked. Obviously the sessions with his new shrink weren't helping he thought. _'I've let her down again. How can I be the man I was before the shooting?'_ It had been a few months since his last 'angry outburst'. Why was he feeling so upset?

He flipped. Jerking his arm out of her grasp he spat out, "You just do that! I'll be sure to be back A.S.A.P.,wouldn't want to have to keep Dr. Cavanaugh 'waiting'!" He turned on his heel and was already around the corner and gone by the time it hit her.

Jordan was just standing there with her jaw to the floor when Garret came up behind her and asked, "What was that all about? Did Detective Hoyt just throw a temper tantrum?"

In sudden amazement she replied,"Ya,I guess he did. I've done a lot of growing in the last year,Gar',and it never occured to me until now that I could finally look beyond my own pain and see others. Now that mine doesn't control me I see how Woody's is getting to him. All that junk he's been keeping deep down inside of him is now trying to surface."

Trailing off in her own thoughts, "He's been brave for so long..."

Garret only smiled deeply. _'By God,I think she's finally got it.'_ He patted her on the back and rejoined the gang standing next to Nigel's hospital bed.

She stood there thinking to herself for almost the whole time._ 'How could I have not seen it before? I thought that Nigel would have been the one to need me the most. I've let Woody down. I have to tell Nigel the truth.'_

The gang from the morgue were on their way out. All saying their goodbyes to Jordan as they left for work. She quietly made her way back in hoping that she wouldn't have to make a very long speech. _'How do things always get so complicated?'_

Nigel had been asleep,soundly,for almost half an hour when Jordan decided to leave the room. She was trying desperately to close the door quietly when a figure standing next to her caused her to jump. The door ended up slamming shut. She stood there for a minute to hear if she had startled Nigel. When she received nothing but silence she turned.

"Damnit, Woods!"

"Sorry." She hadn't gotten her usual devilishly dimpled grin. She knew he meant sorry for more than just scaring her.

They were walking down the hallway to exit when both of them said, "We need to talk."

Then a mutual, "You first!"

Woody quickly asked, "What's the deal with you and Nigel?" He stood there looking at her then looking away as he blushed for even asking the question out loud.

Jordan turned and placed her hands on her hips,smirking, "I'm glad you asked that,Woodrow."


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:**_ No ownership_

**A/N:** _Sorry for the delay,had to get big man ready for school. I can't believe I have a third grader. I also found out that my ten year high school reunion is this week,man,I'm getting old...lmao._

**P.S.** _2kool4skool...i heart farmboy...mwhahahaha_

**Chapter 10: _Playing Hero_**

****

Getting into the car they ended up riding most of the way in silence. They had agreed to hold off on the main conversation until they had reached Jordan's apartment. Both were lost in thought on how they would approach the other. Both hoping for the best but fearing the worst.

Once inside Jordan sat her keys down on the table next to the door. Woody quietly entered behind her,closing the door and locking it. This surprised her.

" Locking it so I won't run?", she asked.

He looked down, " Sorry,it's a habit I have at home."

" You are a 'safety first' kind of guy."

This comment slightly amused him. He couldn't help thinking to himself of the previous night, _'Not always.'_

Jordan had made a pot of coffee and brought two cups to the couch that he was now sitting at. Woody thanked her as he grabbed one of them from her hand.

" So,you want to know what is going on between Nigel and me?"

" Look,Jordan,I didn't mean to ask that..."

She quickly cut him off. " Yes you did. And there's nothing there."

" There was a little something there and you can't deny that. I saw the way he looked at you last night and I also know that he stayed in close contact with you while you were in DC. Nigel has always had a thing for you,Jo. I mean,he could've been killed and who's the first person he wants to see."

Jordan simply sipped on her coffee taking an extra minute in responding. " You're right."

Woody started feeling nervous, " I am?"

" Yes,you are. Nigel does care for me and maybe for a brief moment I thought I had something for him,but I don't. Nothing other than sincere friendship. He is also fully aware of everything going on in my life and where I am emotionally. I owe him quite a lot and you have to understand that I will always be there for him when he needs me."

He was quite aware of the fool he had made of himself. Sheepishly he apologized.

"It's okay,Woody. I have to admit something myself."

He was curious, " What's that?"

Blushing, " When Lu called this morning,I was jealous. Angry. Frustrated."

He chuckled, " Welcome to my world!"

" It's my turn to apologize now."

He wasn't sure of what she meant,she hadn't done anything to him. " For what,Jo?"

She sat her coffee cup down on the table and moved closer to him. Looking him straight in the eyes while grabbing his hand with hers, " For not being there the way you needed me to."

This confused him and she could tell, " What do you mean? You've always been there for me."

" But I was too busy dealing with my own past,chasing after ghosts and pushing everyone away that I missed what was happening."

" Jordan,you needed to deal with that stuff in your own way. Everybody knew that."

" Yes,and because of that there were times when I put lives at stake.Mostly yours. No matter what I was doing or why, you were always the one there by my side to protect me. What have I done for you?"

He simply smiled, " Jordan,I chose to chase after you playing your hero. Turns out you didn't need me." He paused for a moment,lost in thought. " I'm the one that needs..." but he didn't finish,he just lowered his head.

She could tell it was eating at him. The truth. Things had gotten out of hand for him,too. His past was overwhelming him. She had been through it,now it was his turn. " Are you saying that now you are the one that needs saving?"

He wanted to argue but he didn't have the strength. Nodding his head, " I've been seeing a shrink. I've been trying to deal with my anger issues from the shooting and also dealing with my father's death and having to raise Calvin alone. Plus,the whole deal with Annie and her dad."

She was surprised but relieved, " That's good,Woody. I'm glad that you are able to talk about it. As long as it's not Lu that you are seeing."

This made him laugh, " Hell no! I'm not going there again. I'm making sure I get real help this time."

She laughed with him. It felt good to let go of that part of the past. Mistakes had been made on all of their parts and now was the time to fix them.

Continuing, " So,seeing a shrink? Do you think you're making good progress?"

Woody really didn't know what to say. " Well,I'm feeling better about some things and scared to death about others. I still feel like a failure in most aspects."

Leaning in, " Why do you say that? I think you are one heck of a man,Woody. You've just been trying to do it all and sometimes you have to let someone help."

Woody had a huge smile plastered on his face when he turned to look at her. She melted into the depths of his dimples. " Funny...that's the same thing he said to me."

" Really?" She couldn't help but turn away to keep from laughing. " Sounds like a really smart man if ya ask me."

Throwing his arms around her and pulling her close, " Could it be true that our little Ms. Cavanaugh has truly grown-up! I mean,you have so much wisdom these days."

" It's about time someone noticed," as she poked him on the shoulder.

" I noticed right before you decided to run away to DC,thank you very much. You just didn't give me much time to catch up."

She could see a little bit of hurt in his eyes when he said this. She felt bad about putting him in the situation,yet again,of choosing career over love. He would go to the end of the Earth for her and back if need be and she used that to her ability everytime. It was time for payback. Lots of it.

" I am sorry,Woody. For everything. I promise to make it up to you." She leaned in and hugged him tight.

" You shouldn't be sorry for anything,Jordan. I made up my mind along time ago that no matter what happened between us I'd never let you get hurt. Even though several times it was me that hurt you. That's what bothers me most."

She looked up at him, " Things happen when we least expect them to,Woods. I look at it this way..."

He leaned his head back on the sofa and chuckled, " This should be interesting."

" Seriously,hear me out."

" Okay."

" We both have hurt each other and both have taken turns in making it right. We both have our demons that we seem to fight daily and now it seems as if we're winning those fights. And you know what the coolest thing is?"

He wasn't sure what to expect, " There's something 'cool' to be found in personal torture?"

Jordan snickered, " Well,since you put it that way..."

Woody sat up and turned to face her as she got up to refill her coffee cup. " I didn't mean it like that."

As she returned from the kitchen, " I know." She grinned and he rolled his eyes.

" Please continue then."

" The coolest thing is,Mr.Hoyt,that we are doing all of this together. We may be battered,bruised and a little broken,but we are healing. In all of the insanity we have managed to stick together. I think that's a major accomplishment for both of us."

She sat down next to him and kissed him deeply.

Pulling back for just an instant, " Well,since you put it that way..."

" Shut up and kiss me,Farmboy."


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** _No Ownership_

**Chapter 11: _Six Weeks_**

****

The next month and a half went by fairly quickly. The new couple was enjoying every minute together. Nigel had recovered nicely and was attending physical therapy. Lily and Bug were making wedding plans for the first of the year. Things were moving along great.

Woody entered Autopsy 1 silently creeping behind Jordan. Busy working she never noticed.

" Just like you to hold a man's heart in the palm of your hand."

Almost dropping it she jumped, " Woody! You are so lucky I wasn't using a scalpel."

Smiling, " A little edgy today are we?"

Placing the heart on the scale and weighing it, " Maybe just a little. I have to admit that I haven't been feeling too good today. Must be coming down with that bug that's going around."

Looking concerned he asked, " We can cancel our dinner plans tonight and just hang out at my apartment. We're both off tomorrow and maybe I could shower you with a little TLC."

He planted a kiss on her cheek.

" Sounds good to me. I really do hate to cancel those reservations though. I was looking forward to trying out that new Chinese restaurant."

" Ya,me too,but it's not going anywhere and I'd enjoy making you something at home anyways."

Grinning from ear to ear, " Oh,how sweet and here I thought you were trying to make me feel better..."

" Hey,I'm a pretty good cook thank you. Better than,say...you."

" Ouch,look who's the testy one now."

" Ha,ha,Jordan."

As he was heading out the door, " You take care of yourself and I'll see you in a couple of hours. I gotta find Bug and get a report from him so I can finish up my case. I might actually pick you up on time tonight."

Smirking, " I won't hold my breath." She winked.

He simply shook his head and left as she was sliding the victim's heart back in his chest.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Lily was on her way out the door for the evening when she passed by Jordan's office. Seeing her sitting at her desk deep in thought she decided to make sure things were okay.

Knocking on the door and entering, " Hey. Everything alright? It's quitting time ya know?"

Looking up at her and nodding, " Ya,just waiting for Woods. Thought I'd straighten things up a bit."

" Organization is good." Pausing for a beat, " So,what were you thinking about when I came in? Looked like you were in a daze."

" Just thinking that it's been six weeks already since I got back. Can't believe how the time has gone by."

" I know. We've all been so busy I hadn't even noticed. Tell me,how are things going between you and Woody?"

" Great actually. Sometimes I feel like if I talk about it I might jinx things,ya know? This is something new to both of us. A relationship that actually seems like it's going somewhere."

" I'm happy for you guys. Lord knows we were all wondering if you two would ever work the kinks out."

Her memory being jolted she sat straight up, " Speaking of Kinks,I just remembered the concert is this weekend."

" That's right,it did get rescheduled. Does Woody know that you have tickets? I mean,he was pretty disappointed that they were sold out before he was able to get any."

Smiling proudly, " No,it's a total surprise. It's perfect too because it's an anniversary of sorts."

Giggling, " My lips are sealed."

" I just hope I'm feeling better by then. I haven't felt this bad in awhile."

" What's wrong? You know there's a virus going around. Garett actually left early this afternoon because of it."

" Ya,it's gotta be bad then. I've been feeling bloated,nauseous and just plain crappy." Looking through a calendar on her desk, " You know what it probably is..."

Nodding her head Lily stated, " Oh ya,'Aunt Flo' is probably coming for a visit,right?"

Jordan froze and her cheeks turned pale.

" Jordan,are you okay? You don't look so hot."

All she could say was, " Six weeks."

" Well,if you're late it's probably because of all the stress you went through. Sometimes that happens."

Jordan wasn't reassured. " No,Lily. I'm like a freakin' clock when it comes to that. It's been six weeks since..."

It was then that it hit Lily. " The night Bug and I got engaged. Jordan! You and Woody? Did you?"

She simply nodded.

" Well...wow. Looks like you have another present of sorts for your anniversary."

It was at this time that Woody entered through the doorway. " Sorry I'm late."

Jordan jumped from her seat and darted past him, " I think I'm gonna be sick."

He looked puzzled, " Was it something I said?"

Lily got up and started to follow Jordan. Patting him on the shoulder she said, " You have no idea."

With both women gone Woody sat down and simply waited.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

He waited for quite awhile.

In the restroom Jordan and Lily were discussing options.

" Jordan,how about tomorrow I bring you a pregnancy test? That way if it's negative then no biggie."

She was scared, " But what if it's positive? Oh God,this is huge."

Rubbing her back and trying to calm her friend, " If it's positve then we will take you to the doctor and have a blood test done. No reason to jump the gun."

" You know Woody is gonna realize something is wrong. I don't want to tell him I'm late...I have no idea how he'd react to this."

" Just get through tonight and in the morning we will find out together." Lily had a smile on her face and Jordan thought she was unusually calm.

" Together? Why do I feel so alone in this then?"

" You're not alone. You weren't the only one making commitments six weeks ago."

Quickly Jordan realized what she was saying. " Lily! You and Bug?"

Blushing, " What is it they always say? 'Must be something in the water.'"

She reached over and hugged her. " I guess congratulations are in order."

" Ya,well,I haven't told Bug yet. I didn't want to until I knew for sure. Talk about someone freaking out."

Jordan couldn't help but laugh, " Well,I guess we will find out together then. 'Operation Baby Hush-Hush' now begins. Let's get out of here before Woody and Bug come looking."

Lily agreed and they went their seperate ways. This would be a long night for both of them. Tomorrow held a world of possibilities.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N:** _Please R&R._


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **_No Ownership. I am looking for a job though._

**A/N:** _Thanks for the reviews,keep 'em coming!_

**XXX**

**Chapter 12: _Four Lines_**

****

The ride home had been filled with conversations of work. Each one happy they had tied up lose ends before having a day off. Dinner had been simple and light. Woody had waited on Jordan hand and foot since entering his apartment. Night was settling in and so were they.

" Ya know, Woody,I think I like this pampering thing you do."

Having had fluffed her pillow and pulled down the covers for her to get into bed, " Well,you better get used to it. This is something I've been waiting years to be able to do."

Rolling over so that they could look into each other's eyes, " I wish I had known that you liked to spoil your women...I might've said yes sooner."

Smiling widely she leaned over and kissed his lips.

Returning with a devilish grin and a cocky sound to his voice, " Consider yourself lucky 'cause I don't spoil 'em all."

She laughed. She laughed hard until she felt the bile rising in her throat. Jumping from bed she rushed to the bathroom,shutting the door.

Woody rose up and followed. Knocking gently on the door, " Jo,you okay? Can I get you anything?"

After a few minutes of silence Jordan had stopped vomiting long enough to ask for a glass of water. When he had returned she had just finished up rinsing off her face with a cool washcloth and regained her composure.

Opening the door, " Thanks."

" Do you need to go see the doctor in the morning? I mean,they might be able to give you something to relieve the nausea. I hear the bug going around can be nasty."

Placing the glass on the nightstand she climbed back into bed. " If it gets any worse I'll go. I would just like to rest if I can. Lily said she'd check up on me in the morning."

Woody raised his arm so that she could lay her head on his chest. Then he pulled her close.

" I know I'm a hard sleeper but if there's anything you need you wake me,okay?"

" Yes,sir."

He looked at her sternly, " Jordan..."

" I will,I promise. Now let's get some sleep."

With that he kissed her forehead and sleep overtook them.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Seven thirty came quickly. The alarm was buzzing and Jordan was begging for Woody to hit snooze. But the alarm still rang.

" WOODY!" Silence.

She lifted her head from under the pillow to find an empty bed...yet again.

" This has got to stop." She rolled over and stretched to shut the alarm off. _'Loves 'em and leaves 'em'_, she thought.

Just when she thought she could go back to sleep a knock came at the door. " Who in the world?"

On her way to the door it hit her as to who would be coming at such an ungodly hour on her day off. " Lily!"

Opening the door she was amazed by how awful her friend looked. " Bad night?"

Lily only smirked, " You have no idea. Looks like I wan't the only one."

Motioning for her to come in, " Well,if anyone asks at least we can say we got sick from each other."

Showing off the brown paper bag she had brought with her, " It's showtime. Hope you haven't used the bathroom yet."

Jordan immediately headed to the back of the apartment with Lily right behind her. " No,but I don't think I could hold it much longer. You've got great timing."

Pulling a pregnancy test from the bag she handed it to Jordan, " You first."

" Cross your fingers."

Looking puzzled, " For what,exactly?"

" For the best to come out of this. Whatever that may be." She shut the door only to emerge less than a minute later.

" You're turn. Make it fast. I want to read them together."

" You got it." Lily took a little more time.

When she exited the room Jordan was already pacing. " Problems?"

Lily chuckled, " I was so nervous I couldn't pee on the stick for shaking."

" How long do we wait?"

" Well,it says we can read it in about three minutes."

" The clock says seven thirty-seven."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Lily was shaking Jordan out of her daze. " Hey,the clock says seven forty. You wanna see the results or what?"

Snapping back to attention, " Ya,let's do this."

Standing in front of the mirror they glanced down at the two tests.

Jordan looked a little confused, " And we have a total of four lines. What does that mean?"

Lily checked the back of the boxes and both confirmed that two lines meant..."Positive."

As if she hadn't heard her the first time, " What?"

Lily on the other hand was exstatic, " Jordan,they're positive! We are gonna be able to go through pregnancy together and our kids can share everything!"

" Hold on a minute. Who was the one saying yesterday not to jump the gun? I believe a trip to the doctor is in order before we start making plans."

Trying to calm down Lily agreed. " Do you think we could get in this morning? I just have to know Jordan. This can't wait."

" I have a friend that specialized in this area. I'm sure she wouldn't mind working us in. I just have to let Woody know where I'll be."

Lily was shocked, " I thought we were keeping this hush-hush?"

" We are it's just that he told me last night that if I wasn't feeling better I should go to the doctor. It works out perfectly. I'll just say that you were feeling down too and thought it best to go with me."

Shaking her head, "Lying eyes and alibies...you sure know how to cover your ass,Jordan."

Heading for the phone to call in a favor, " What can I say? I've got skills."

Lily grabbed a piece of paper and started to write Woody a note so that he wouldn't be worried. " It seems as though some of those skills are what got you into this situation."

Jordan simply laughed, " Remind me of that when this is all over,okay?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Woody returned to the apartment,groceries in hand,only to find a note. Reading it quickly he proceeded to put everything away. " Wow,for once Jordan Cavanaugh actually took my advice. I'm impressed."

Little did he know the real reason behind her actions.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** _Same_

**A/N: **_I was on a roll after the last chapter so I just kept going. Enjoy!_

**XXX**

**Chapter 13: _Surprises_**

Sitting in the waiting room Jordan and Lily were discussing their options of when to tell the significant others their important news. Both women wanted the moment to be special.

" Ya know,Jordan,you could tell him this weekend at The Kinks concert. That would make it really great for Woody."

Shaking her head, " Ya,but I don't think I want to send him into shock just yet. One surprise at a time."

Smiling ear to ear, " I can't believe we have the same due date and everything. Oh Jordan,I'm so glad I get to share all of this with you."

" Me too,Lily. I have to admit myself that I'm freaking out about this. At least I've got you with me."

Lily just sat back and sighed. " Well,I guess I better head to work before Bug starts worrying. I told him I'd only be an hour and I'm already late."

Jordan agreed and they walked out to their cars. " I'm only a phone call away if you need anything."

Lily thanked her. " I think we'll give it today to let it sink into our own brains before we share the news."

Jordan laughed, " Agreed. See ya soon."

They said goodbye and each headed to their destinations.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Woody was lounging on the couch watching the news when Jordan came back to his apartment.

" Hey! I figured you would just head on home and call me from there. What did the doctor say?"

" I'll be fine in time. Exercise,eat well,rest,vitamins...ya know,same 'ol speech. Besides,I thought we were spending the day together."

He got up and took her coat off and marched her to the couch. " Well,I don't want to make you any worse than you are so how about we just hang here today."

Jordan couldn't help but think to herself, _' Can't make it any worse. The damage is done.'_

Woody grabbed a pillow and a blanket from the bedroom. " You lay down here and I'll go make a pot of hot tea. Sound good?"

She just smiled, " Sure."

While he was moving about the kitchen, " Did the doctor tell you to take some time off?"

" She said it was up to me. If I felt like working I could but to just take it easy. I think I might stay out until Monday. I have to talk to Garett first though."

He sat a pot of water on to boil and returned to her side. " I don't think he would disagree. You have lots of time built up."

She nestled close to him and placed her head on his lap. He sat there and ran his fingers through her hair and against her cheek. She felt safe and content. Then a slight fear rushed over her.

_' What if Woody isn't ready to be a father? Am I ready to be a mother? I thought I was ready when Kayla was with me but this time it's my own flesh and blood. What if I screw up? What if Woody leaves?'_

Woody felt her tense up. " I think you'd be more comfortable in the bed,sweetie. I can bring your tea in there. You really need your rest."

Trying not to let her fear take over she regained herself long enough to make it to the bedroom. _' Don't freak out now,Cavanaugh.'_

She was sitting up in bed when he came in with her cup.

" I want you to drink this and then lay down. I'll check on you in a little while."

Jordan just nodded her head but before he left the room she quickly asked, " Woody,what are you doing Saturday night after work?"

He thought for a moment, " Well,to be honest with you,Seely asked me if I wanted to go to The Kinks concert with him. Seems his buddy bailed on him and he knows how much I love 'em."

Jordan was disappointed and it showed. _' There go my plans.'_

Woody came back and sat next to her in the bed. " But since you're not feeling well I'd rather stay home and play nurse."

He had a mischievious grin on his face and she knew deep down inside what he had said was true. _' He'd give up The Kinks for me.'_

Jordan shook her head in defeat. " Well,how about both. I had a surprise for you but I guess now I have to let you in on it."

Excitement appeared on Woody's face. " You have a surprise for me? What's the occasion?"

Blushing, " Well,it's an anniversary of sorts. Jeez,I feel like a teenager..."

He just laughed. " Well now. Here I thought you wouldn't make a fuss over us being together six weeks. That's why I hadn't planned anything."

" Well,I guess that is a surprise in itself. Truth is,I got us Kinks tickets right after I got back. My little way of saying thank you for all that you've done."

Woody threw an arm around her and kissed her. " I remember the last time you got Kinks tickets. I ended up doing you a huge favor and then you repaid me by making me go alone."

She hadn't forgotten. " I really did want to go Woody. I was just too afraid to take a step forward. Those were some really great days."

" Hey,I think we are having some really great days now,don't ya think? Besides,I knew it was best not to push. That gesture alone meant the world to me,Jo. Now we can share this one together."

She was glad that she had made him happy but hormones had other plans. " I'm sorry,Woody." It was then that tears began to fall.

A little startled by this, " What is there to be sorry for? Why the tears?"

" I should've done this sooner. Why did I run for so long? We couldv'e been happy."

Shaking his head, " Jordan,things happened the way they did for a reason. We are both more mature now than we were then. I am very happy and I thought you were too."

She looked up at him, " I am happy. It's just that...I made you wait for five years when in truth I knew all along I wanted to be with you. I was so cruel to you at times."

" It was worth every second of everyday. Every ounce of trouble we managed to get into. I love you,Jordan. I always have and always will,no matter what."

The crying stopped and a slight yawn escaped her lips. He smiled and laid her down under the covers and tucked her in. " You get some rest and don't worry about anything. I'll be in the next room if you need me."

He leaned over and kissed her cheek. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Woody was sitting there when he thought to himself that he should call the doctor's office and ask if there was anything else that he could do to make her more comfortable. He had never seen Jordan react this way when she was ill.

" There's not much else you can do for her,Mr.Hoyt. At this point she's going to be resting quite a bit. It's natural. The vomiting will subside and we've given her something to help with that. It's great that she has someone that cares for her and wants to help her through this part. Just be patient."

" Believe me,I'm a very patient person. I was just wondering,we were talking earlier and she just broke down in tears. Is it supposed to be wearing her down this much?"

The nurse he had been talking to was not surprised to hear this. " Yes,sir. Hormones are gonna keep both of you busy for most of the pregnancy. After she's through the first trimester things should settle down."

Woody thought for a minute that maybe the nurse had been confused on who they were talking about. " Hormones? I think you might be mixed up. Jordan isn't pregnant. She's just got a virus."

The nurse only chuckled, " No,sir. I know who you are talking about. She was just in this morning for a pregnancy test. She was here with a friend. And yes,some women call it the 'virus that lasts nine months.' Are there anymore questions?"

Woody was speechless and confused. " No,wait...when's the baby due?"

" Well,you know it's just an estimate,but you're looking at July twenty-eigth. She's about six weeks along."

He was stunned. He should've known. They hadn't used protection but he would've never expected that the first time they..._' Actually,the second time Woods'_...made love they would create a life.

He thanked the nurse and hung up the phone. " Why didn't she tell me?"

He got up and quietly went to the bedroom. He stood there for a long time in the doorway just watching her sleep. She looked peaceful for once. He didn't have to wonder long what she could be thinking. He already knew. She was scared. Scared of her past and scared of the future. _' Will she try and run from this,too? I'm not going to let her. I'll just take care of her until she's ready to tell me. How amazing is this? I'm going to be a father and the woman I've loved for so long is the mother.'_

He couldn't resist crawling into bed beside her and throwing an arm around her. He too fell into a peaceful sleep filled with dreams of the future. Their future.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N:** _R&R_


End file.
